Beauty in his Darkness
by Sophia G - AnimeLover4Ever58
Summary: Jellal, a 29 year-old sadistic millionaire, believe that he lives in a darkness he'll never be able to escape. Nothing could get him out from it but not until Erza, an abused and battered 21 year-old daughter, came into his life to be with him in that darkness he claimed to be living in. Will she be the key for him to see the brighter side of that darkness and find a way out of it?
1. Prologue: Entering his Darkness

**A/N: New story :D Now that final exams and first semester are over, I might be active again. I'll be posting updates soon, especially my NaLu fic which I haven't updated in a while. I need support in this and my other stories. I'm losing interest in continuing some of my stories because I don't know if someone is still interested in it :\**

 **This story btw is a dark and erotic Jerza fanfic. Please be open-minded when reading. I don't want anyone complaining about having sexual themes in it when it's an erotic fanfic. I already warned you and, of course, there'll be such themes/scenes because it's under erotic genre :P Lastly, Jellal is OOC...again XD.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Erotic (0_0)**

 **Rating: M/R-16**

 **Warning: Contains lemon/lime scenes, prostitution, OOC, psychological/personality disorders and foul words.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters casted in this fanfic. This is not inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy or any other stories with the same theme. This is an original work of mine. I just wanna try something different this time :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Here they go again. Yelling, throwing stuff at one another, arguing, and batting hurtful words at one another. Every single day and night that passes by, they hardly stop. No matter how hard I cover my ears, it just won't stop._

 _"You son of a bitch! Of all the places you chose to sleep with your man, in our bed?!"_

 _"You can't blame me for doing so! I'm so tired of the life we have! I'm tired to have you!"_

 _Please, make it stop._

 _"Jellal, please go to your room. Don't listen to them."_

 _I can't. It keeps echoing in my ears through my mind._

 _I waited and waited for the day it will stop. It did, but not the way I expected to - with a gun shot._

 _"Dad… Dad? Please, wake up! Don't leave me! Mom, Dad is gone! He is gone…"_

 _He pushed himself upwards from laying down in the bed as he was awaken by a terrible nightmare. He did his best to catch his breath as he panted heavily._

* * *

Luxury cars are parked outside the mansion where rich bachelors and married old and even young men stepped out and merged with one another. Each of them wore their formal suits and tuxedos that make them look so superior in the society along with a mask to hide their identity in the upper class world. Businessmen, politicians and other kinds of powerful men in the society can be found inside. One of their biggest fear as powerful men is that their attendance in the event which is held every month will leak to the public and ruin their image, especially for the married ones. Most of them don't even have the guts to trust their fellow men who attends the event for there are chances of threatening to ruin one's image. Inside the ballroom-like part of the mansion where the event will be held, some of them chatted with one another while some are alone with a glass of alcohol on their table as they waited for the event to start. The room was filled with men only, except for the middle aged wife of the mansion owner who always serves as the host. The woman was wearing a mask as well and an elegant black cocktail dress. Only few of the regular attendees know she is the wife of the mansion owner who started everything.

The time everyone has been waiting for finally came. The host finally took her microphone and walked up in the small platform in front. "Good evening, "Gentlemen"!" She greeted with a sarcastic emphasis on the word "Gentlemen", which caught everyone's attention. A sophisticated blue-haired bachelor in his black suit and metallic grey mask came inside the room just in time. He was greeted and offered a glass of red wine by a waiter as he was walking and looking at the same time for the table reserved for him. The waiter received thanks from him in a low husky voice and both of them continued doing their business. His metallic grey mask could only cover half of his face, particularly above the bridge of his pointed nose. Half of his red tattoo on the left side of his face could be seen. As he finally found his table, he sat along with other men he personally know because of this kind of bachelor party they often attend every month.

"Siegrain!" The man on his left side him greeted him by patting his shoulder. "I knew you'd be here - as always."

"Siegrain" just laughed softly and shook his head from what his friend said. He does come in this event every month and it something he wouldn't miss for a reason. It is where he could release his ironic desire and hate for a certain kind of people.

"Where's the hoe you bought for hundred thousand?" The other man on his right side asked.

"Gone with the wind." He answered with a chuckle.

"We know. You wouldn't be here if you still have that hoe. God, can you at least let a hoe last with you for more than a month?"

Siegrain took a sip from his wine while looking at the stage. He could tell that they're preparing for the men's most awaited segment, so is he. "Well, what do you expect from most women in this world? Their materialism makes most them willing to cling on a knife's blade. I can give everything they want without any problem." He scoffed as he gently placed the wine glass back on the table. "As long as they can do and give me what I want." A smirk curved his lips.

"Our first 'item'…" The host started, which thrilled everyone. "…Erza Belserion!" As she announced the name, he expected their 'first item' to come out from the backstage already. It was no longer new to her, that an item of theirs would hesitate in the last minute, but she knows their people could handle those. In less than a minute just before every men starts murmuring to one another, two women succeeded in forcibly dragging a redhead girl in the middle of the platform. The girl was wearing a tight strapless cocktail dress that perfectly emphasizes her slim curvy body, long legs and large breasts. She had a long scarlet hair that adds up to the exceptional beauty bestowed to her, which suddenly captured the bluenette's attention.

"Erza Bezerion, 21 years old, untouched and clean, and sold by her mother for 'full-time'", the host announced. Siegrain could not take his eyes off from the moment she came out from the backstage. "…how much is our first bid?"

"100,000 J!" A man raised his board with number 25.

"250,000 J!"

"400,000 J!"

The redhead tried her best to cover the sensitive part of her body, but she finds it hard in doing so. She couldn't take the eyes of those men. It was so degrading and disgusting. It was when she thought about Magnolia legalizing prostitution and human trafficking. She did not care about that before, but now she does. She felt sick for those men who are willing to spend hundred thousands and even millions for a woman who'll satisfy them. The world is indeed sick.

"800,000 J!"

"Going once, going twice…and-" Just before the host proclaim sold to the latest bidder, the bluenette spoke and raised his board with number 19. "1,000,000 J…" He calmly said with his eyes still on the redhead.

"Going once, going twice…"

"1,200,000 J!" A man from another table bidder.

Challenged by the man who outnumbered his first bid. But no fear, he always gets what he wants. "1,500,000 J", he bid for the second time.

"1,600,000 J!" The same bidder outnumbered him.

Siegrain smirked as he appreciated the way he is being challenged in winning over a woman through prices. "1,800,000 J."

"1,850,000 J…" His opponent gulped, worrying about possibly losing already.

"2,000,000 J!" , Siegrain raised his voice for his final bid, which surprised most. Siegrain paying millions for a woman? He is indeed a regular bidder in the event, but no one expected him to give up millions for a woman whose only the first item. Usually, he only engages in the same heated bidding in the middle.

"Going once, going twice…and sold!" The host announced. "Erza Belserion is sold for full-time to Number 19. Number 19, you may proceed to the backstage at this moment or after the event to claim her." Then, the same woman who dragged the redhead in the platform assisted her back from where they came from. "You can't be serious? She's only the first item! There are more later who could be a lot worthy than her." The man on his left scoffed. Followed by the other one on the opposite side, "You better make her stay with you for long. This is the first time you bid millions for a woman."

Siegrain curved his lips and laughed softly, "Sure, I will. I'll be needing her in something else that's why". The auctioneer prepared for the second item to be auctioned. Just as others wondered why he spent millions for a women for the first time in an auction, he did as well. "Look, I gotta go." Siegrain stood up from his chair.

"Why? We just started here." The man beside him asked.

"I'll be staying at my rest house at Rosemary. It's a long drive so I need to go now. Besides, I already got my woman. Good luck to all of you." Then, he walked away from their table and made his way on the backstage where he'll claim his 'woman'.

As he opened the door that gives him access to the backstage, he spotted other woman in their revealing clothes to be auctioned tonight. Most of them are actually willing to be sold for several reasons - poverty, unemployment and laziness. We can't blame those who are unfortunate to be born poor and lacks education to even find a decent job. Those are what led them to cling on a knife's edge. Some are blessed to be educated but are too afraid and lazy to face realities of being an adult, so they ended up being in the same place to find theirselves a rich husband or most probably a sugar daddy that'll give them everything instead without working hard. Some of them were only forced by their parents to do so. It's sad and sick at the same time that they have to go to the point they'll give up their dignity in exchange for a better life. What's a lot sick is that those men take advantage of their social status and problems to satisfy their needs.

"Sieg!" A man in mid-fifty's approached him. "As usual, here to claim your new property?"

"Yes, and I need her home with me asap."

"Too excited with your new one, eh?" He scoffed at the bluenette. Siegrain took a cheque from the pocket inside his coat along with a pen. He wrote 'two million jewels' and his signature on the lower right corner With the two million worth of jewels he spent for a woman, a poor family could already start a new and better life with it. For him, its worth is just a handful of coins. Some may ridicule the way he spends his riches, but for him, it is how he unleash his true self. The man was expected him to hand the cheque already, but he withdrew his hand away. "How do I make sure she won't hesitate to come…and give herself to me?" He asked. "You know I don't like forcing someone to do something…because I want them willingly doing it on their own."

"Siegrain, relax. We already talked to the girl. Since when did we fail a client? We haven't. Your millions are worth it." The man told him persuasively. Siegrain finally handed him the cheque to stop wasting time. "Here…"

* * *

 **11:30 PM**

 **Rosemary, Fiore**

Siegrain parked his car in the spacious front yard of his rest house. Silence hulled during the 3 hour-drive. He just drove without saying a word. The redhead on the passenger's seat whom he just recently 'bought' fell asleep during half of the drive. He did his best not to utter a single word to the anxious redhead. Erza is not interested to chat with him as well. Anxiety is what kept dominating her the whole night. Only God knows what'll happen to her now that she is said to be 'owned' by the man who bought her.

Darkness is what approached them as Siegrain opened the door of a room. Only the moonlight coming from the large glass window serves as the light, which allows them to see the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. The room is quite spacious for a single person. There's a bathroom and a walk-in closet inside as well. Beside the bed are two night stands that has a lampshade and clock. A study desk with a small swivel chair can be found in front of the window and a small couch beside the door. Erza nervously stepped a foot inside until she reached the bed, followed by Siegrain. She sat on the end of the bed to at least lessen the uneasy feeling she's been having since the auction. Siegrain closed the door and slowly walked towards her.

Erza kept her head bowed down while sitting and fidgeting. "Erza, right?" The bluenette finally spoke to him after hours. She could hardly look at him so she just gave him a nod as an answer. For now, she finds it hard to even make a straight face at the man who'll only need her for satisfaction. She gripped on the skirt of her dress when Siegrain stood in front of her. This is it, she thought inside her head. Siegrain could sense the anxiety in her that keeps getting worse as they get close to what they're suppose to do. "Erza…please, prepare yourself." He told her. The redhead took a deep breath before she faces whatever's gonna happen next to her with him.

Siegrain pressed his lips on the redhead girl he barely knew. He started kissing her torridly. Erza gripped tight on the bedsheets this time as she tried to ease with the feeling of her lips almost being bitten. It wasn't her first kiss, but she couldn't help to feel unease doing it with a stranger. Siegrain made her use her elbows as a support for her body when he laid her down on the bed for a bit. She tilted her head as his kisses went down to her neck and collarbone. Chills went down to her spine as she could feel him almost sucking her flesh with his lustful kisses. He laid her flat on the bed and went back in kissing her on the lips, but this time his hands started traveling on the sensitive parts of her body. She felt so degraded and disgusted at herself for being touched where she isn't supposed to.

He lifted her body a little to find the zipper of her cocktail dress on her back. Once he found it, he unzipped it down to her waist until the dress gets loose enough for him to strip it off from her body. He pulled the dress down from covering her chest which exposed her large breasts to him. She attempted to cover it with her hands, but was stopped from doing so. He cupped her left breast and massaged it to tease her. "Ohh…" She moaned when he sucked her right nipple like an infant. His tongue circling around her areola kind of aroused her. Siegrain took off his hand from her left breast and made it crawl down between her legs. He felt Erza close her legs, but it did not stop him from doing so. He forcibly slipped his hand inside her panties which left her no choice and give up by slowly spreading it for him.

"Hmm…" She moaned as she once again failed to hide the fact that she is being aroused with his fingers playing with her clit. She pressed her feet on the mattress as she tries to deal with the sensation she is receiving. "You like that? You're getting wet." He whispered in her ear teasingly before he pulls out his hand from her panties and crawl down between her legs. He started pulling her dress along with her panties down to her ankles and tossed it on the carpeted floor. She swallowed the humiliation. It'll be over…it'll be over soon, she kept telling herself inside.

Siegrain unbuttoned his coat and his long sleeved white polo underneath it except for his tie, and tossed both on the floor like what he did to Erza's clothes. He removed his necktie and went back close to Erza's face. "If you don't like seeing yourself like this, it's fine." He said before tying his necktie below her forehead to blindfold her. Erza could feel his hands near her nape tying his necktie tightly around her head. She could hardly peek from how tight the necktie was tied around. The only senses left with her are hearing and touch. She felt a lot nervous with Siegrain blindfolding her. It made her a lot uncomfortable for she cannot see whatever he's about to do with her.

A sound of a drawer being opened and closed are what she only heard. Then, two metallic-like objects making a soft sound as they brush against one another. Siegrain took her hand and locked it on the headboard of the bed with a handcuff as well as the other one. It was when she recognized it as a handcuff. "What are you doing? Please don't hurt me…" She cried.

"Shh, I'm not gonna hurt you…for now. I don't want to be too rough on your first time. In fact, I'll make you go wild tonight - just for this night…" He said teasingly before he crawled down between her legs.


	2. One: Cursed Beauty

**A/N: Thanks to those who posted review on the prologue and those who favorited/followed this story :D I need support in this story since I wanna try something new. Again, this will be my darkest Jerza fanfic, so please be open-minded when reading. Please do post a review after reading and let me know what you think :)**

 **WARNING: LEMON AND PSYCHOLOGICAL CONDITIONS IN THIS CHAPTER (and most probably in the next ones)**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _"Your daughter is quite a beauty, Irene."_

 _"Her beauty and innocence is your key out of poverty."_

 _"She'd make a fine whore, you know."_

It was another humiliation for her - to be exposed naked in front of the man who 'bought' her for pleasure. But what's more humiliating than being forced to like every kiss and touch? Plus, being blindfolded and handcuffed brought more pressure and suspense inside her.

 _"You're so beautiful, Erza…I love your hair, lips, body - everything about you…" Words from the man that always creeps her out._

She felt the bluenette's hand cupping her womanhood once again. His fingers circling and playing with her clit to tease her. He never failed to do so though. She found herself exhaling soft moans as the sensation keeps triggering her. It didn't last for long when she felt his fingers being thrusted inside her opening. If it wasn't him who took her first kiss, it wasn't also the first time someone touched her down there…

 _"I wish it was you who became my wife…."_

She felt his tongue brushing between the lips of intimate part. Nothing is new, he always manage to make arouse her no matter how much she is against to what they're doing. She tried. She knew herself that she did. But she just found herself unable to hold the pleasure she receives by gripping on the chains of her cuffs.

She hated it.

She hated being naturally aroused by someone despite how much she is against it.

 _"You're a goddess, Erza…" Whispered the man who managed to get in her skirt._

"Siegrain!" She cried out pleasure from being pounded by his fingers. She could tell he is used to doing it with someone. He was only heating her up yet she's already on the verge of fully surrounding herself to him. In a nick of time, he was able to make her go this wild, what more if they actually get into their real business together? And, she hated it with passion…so much.

Was it because of the charming face people say she has?

 _"You are mine, Erza…I won't let another man take you before I do…"_

"Ahhhh!" She let out another pleasurable cry when he succeeded in making her release her juices. Siegrain let out a chuckle as he watched her orgasming. "Go on, scream…I know how much you love it. Stop fighting it." Wet marks were left on the area of the bedsheets where her legs are wide open for him. They were just getting started, yet she already feel drained and dirty.

It was so humiliating.

'Why did I ever do to deserve all of this humiliation and abuse?', she always asks herself.

Was it because of her beautiful long scarlet hair that people say spices her up?

 _"Erza, you'll always be my little girl…my little princess. I don't want you being with boys until you're eighteen, do you understand? Some boys are devils hiding under an angelic face of a good looking human with flowery words. Don't let them hurt you because if they do it'll break my heart…"_ Words she'll never forget from her Grandpa Rob when she had her first period at fourteen. Words that may be too shallow for some, but for her it was one of the things that proves the love and care her Grandpa Rob has for her. _"I'll protect you from those boys as long as I'm alive…"_ If that's the case, then how come some of the guys who were captivated by her exceptional beauty managed to take advantage of her? Why is this guy taking advantage of her weakness as the woman bought for millions in exchange for her beauty and body?

Siegrain, who's fully naked, positioned himself between her long legs already, preparing to take her already. With her vision fully black from being blindfolded, she could just feel his erected manhood brushing against her maidenhood and his hand snaking around her curvy waist. After a series of arousal, he finally get into business as he pushed himself inside her opening. "Ahh…" A soft moan came out from her mouth as Siegrain's member slipped inside her, which gave her a bit sore feeling as she felt her walls being ripped apart. It wasn't her first time, but she couldn't help but feel a bit pain at first thrust.

She never wanted any of this, but fate gave it to her, gave her those men and this guy pounding inside her.

Was it because of her seductive and luscious curvy body?

 _"Go on, Erza…scream, I know how much you want it…"_

All the words and images of a man that kept haunting her every night is now playing inside her head all at once. It's such a torture to be used by Siegrain and be haunted by those memories at once. Every thrust Siegrain does inside her, the more she is mentally tortured by the image of the man she despised the most. She held tight on the chains of her cuffs. Her blindfold starting to get warm and wet with tears. "Please, stop…" She found herself begging in a whispering voice. Siegrain unaware of the thoughts running inside her, assumed it was all about his arousing moves on her. "Stop fighting it. You'll give in by the end, anyway." He whispered with a seductive voice as he cupped her cheek. "Get used to it, Erza…this is just the beginning. It's either you take it painfully or give in. There are more nights coming for us…"

"Grandpa Rob…" Out of the blue she whispered the name of the only man she could trust in her entire life.

Hearing only the name, it triggered him at some point, assuming she was thinking of someone else while he is doing it with her. "Saying someone else's name, eh?" She heard him whisper in her ear. "I'll let it pass for now…but I'll make sure you'll you go screaming for me next time." After saying those words, she felt him lift her legs a little to wrap it around his waist and thrust himself deeper inside her. "Hmm…" She bit her lip to hold the sensation it gave her. Even if it wasn't her first time, she still felt a ripping sensation as he forcibly slipped his entire hard 7 inch member deep inside her.

It'll be over in just few minutes…just a few more minutes, she keep telling herself inside her head.

Siegrain kept on pounding inside her, deeper and harder only to make his redheaded woman surrender to the pleasures he is giving. He recalled the lady host announcing that she is a virgin, but he could tell she is not. He once did it with someone unexperienced, during a one night stand, and it was very different from his previous women and Erza right now. She isn't that worn out like some of the girls he did with neither tight like an unexperienced one. It's not that he prefers innocent girls, but why would she or the lady host claim her as untouched?

"Ahhh…" Erza failed to hold herself from moaning in pleasure once again. "Ohh…" Teased by her pleasurable moans, Siegrain started stroking his hard member inside her faster as he felt himself halfway through climax. He wrapped his arms around her torso and tackled her neck as he kept on pounding inside her. "Si-siegrain! Ahh!"

"Go on, say my name, Erza." He whispered on her ear, teasing her once more. Erza could feel the muscles in her pelvic area contracting and shivers kept going down to her legs. Like what those men want for her - to surrender in pleasure, Siegrain did succeed in making her do so, but it's not like she wanted it. She'll always hate it no matter how much her body was always the one to first betray her. Her cries, moans and screams echoed around the small bedroom. It was a good thing they were in a house located in a peaceful uptown. If they were to do it in an apartment or motel, other people would have their ears on the wall only to find out what are the noises. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her torridly and eventually forced his tongue in.

"Siegrain…" She moaned when she felt his hand hardly cupping her left breast.

"I'm coming, Erza…" He grunted in pleasure while on the verge of reaching his climax. "…come with me." His kisses went down to her nipple to suck it like an infant.

"Ahh, S-siegrain!" She cried out loud one last time as they both climaxed.

"Erza!" Siegrain grunted as he released his load inside her womb, and eventually stopped pounding inside her.

Siegrain withdrew his member from her opening. They both panted hard, trying to catch their breath after an intense climax. He stared at the redhead's state after a 'fuck'. Blindfolded and handcuffed, and her legs wide open after 'ripping' her off. It was one of his ways of satisfaction. However, his first night with his redhead can't be considered as satisfying for him. It was simply a warm-up for her so she wouldn't be shocked when she learns of her true job with him.

Erza could hardly regain her normal sight when her blindfold was finally removed as her eyes got used to from being shut for minutes. Her hands were finally free from the cuffs. Siegrain returned the cuffs from the drawer of the nightstand. Maybe it was also a good thing he kept her eyes shut as they did it. She knew that she might not be able to stand seeing herself in the state of being used by a man once again. At least…it was finally over, for tonight. It was so much humiliation she received tonight. She closed her legs to cover up her 'tainted' maidenhood as she felt his semen slowly dripping out from her opening. Everything went black for her when she closed her eyes to sleep and pretend it was all a nightmare.

Siegrain unfolded a blanket and covered her bare body. He couldn't help but notice the tears on her eyes which could be seen with the help of the moonlight coming from the window. 'So, she was actually crying earlier?', he thought. Maybe if he didn't blindfolded her, he would have seen how she cried. 'She's a beauty though…' He shook his head to clear off his thoughts for the redhead and stood up from the bed. He picked up her scattered garments and tossed them inside the laundry basket beside the clothes stand. The redhead was left alone in the room after he put on his clothes back.

* * *

 _"Erza is quite a beauty, isn't she? No wonder almost all the boys in their school wants to wind her heart."_

 _"Plus, she's very gifted in lot of things. She dances gracefully, acts magnificently, cooks delicious and so many things. She has every factor and quality of a woman every guy is looking for. She has beauty, brain and talent."_

 _"Well, but some guys are not after her heart…but her innocence. Look at that banging body! Who wouldn't want to get in her pants?"_

 _"Erza, you look gorgeous. Almost every one bet you'd win the pageant!"_

 _"I wish I was as beautiful and smart as you, so lots of guys would like me…"_

 _Beautiful enough to be likened by lots of guys…_

 _No…_

 _Don't call me beautiful…I don't want to be beautiful._

 _You'll never want to be beautiful as me._

 _"I've always had my eyes on you in class, Erza. "_

 _It was a nightmare to have every guy's eyes on mine._

 _"I'm telling you Irene, a lot of men would pay hundred-thousand jewels for a night with your daughter. Convince her to be an item at the auction next month."_

 _It's not good to be the perfect woman. It's not fun to be gifted with_

 _I never wished to be this way._

 _"Irene…you're aging and already used enough. You can't please me like how you do before. Look at your daughter, Erza…she's beautiful…fresh…and young…"_

"Nooo!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed herself upwards from laying on the bed.

"Child, you're dreaming! It's okay, it's okay!" A woman in mid 50's sitting beside her when she just woke up all the sudden from another terrible nightmare. Erza was still fully naked and only the blanket was covering her body. The woman wrapped her arms around the trembling girl. So frightened by the same nightmare she didn't even realize she was clinging on a woman she barely knew. "Child, calm down. Hush now, it's just a dream." The woman stroked her long scarlet hair with its fingers.

Erza unclasped herself from the woman as she finally got back in her senses. "S-sorry, lady, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, child, I understand. Do you want a glass of water?"

"N-no, thank you. I'm fine already." Erza shook her head. "Umm, who are you, by the way?" She asked then.

"I'm Delilah, I work here." She introduced. Erza could already tell with the maid-like uniform she is wearing. She has a combination of gray and black hair tied up in a bun and few wrinkles in her face, which shows her aging in physical appearance. "I came here to wake you up, only to find you sobbing and murmuring in your sleep. You woke up on your own before I could even wake you up. How bad is your nightmare anyway?"

"I uh, rather not talk about it, Ms. Delilah." Erza calmly said, and tried to maintain the politeness in her tone. She would never want to talk about it. She doesn't even want to see it in her dreams once again, however, it kept haunting her every night. All she wanted is to be able to bury it and forget.

"Alright, if you say so. Quit with the 'Ms.', just call me by my name, I don't have any respect issues." Delilah just nodded slightly and stood up from the bed. She took the stuff she placed at the small couch for the mean time, while she rushed over to check on her earlier. Erza looked at the stuff she placed on the bed. "Here are your toiletries and towel. Take a bath and get ready. Please wear this dress and shoes. Then go down for breakfast, Jellal says he wants to talk to you about something before leaving." She instructed.

Erza looked up and raised a brow, "Jellal?", she wondered.

* * *

Jellal sat on the dining chair in front of the dishes Delilah has cooked for both of them. He hasn't touched any of the food not until her 'woman' comes down to join him. He wore a plain white long-sleeved buttoned shirt and a pair of jeans for later. Other than having a woman to fulfill his needs and 'wants', he had other intentions on why he was rushing to get a new one from last night's auction.

 _"Jellal, you are 29 years old, currently running our family's company and yet you haven't had a child. May I remind you that I will not let our other relatives' children be the heir of the company your father and I started."_

 _"Grandpa, I'm not yet into fathering a child. I'm still enjoying my life as a single and free man. A wife and child could wait in another five years. I won't have any problem having a family someday since I'm financially stable."_

 _"Enjoying your life?" He scoffed at him. "Enjoying fucking and whipping women, you mean?"_

 _"Grandpa!"_

 _"Before you enjoy this so-called life of yours, can you at least take care and officially divorce your first wife before you go whipping asses? I won't take being busy as an excuse with that. It's been five years since both of you separated. I think it's time for you to actually mark a period on your marriage."_

 _"I lost contact with Kagura for four years. It's not that easy to go looking for her just to settle our divorce!"_

 _"Well, it's your problem. Here's the deal, if you don't arrange your divorce papers with Kagura and haven't at least introduced a girlfriend or live in partner to me in a year, I won't let you have your shares in the company and your other inheritance."_


	3. Two: A Beauty's Deal with the Darkness

**WARNING: OOC & Adult content**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

The warm running water from the shower just keeps on flowing down her body as she was sitting on the tub. But no matter how many times she'd wash her body with soap, scrub it, and rinse it with clean water all over again, especially her 'used' intimate part, she still and will always feel dirty. Not physically but her purity and dignity as a woman is what has been tainted countless of times already. She just keep embracing her naked body under the artificial rainfall every time she finishes scrubbing her body with soap and rinsing it. Unnoticed tears were falling down from her eyes along with the running water. She just keeps trying to wash her body as if it would finally give her the idea of being pure once again for she could hardly remember how many hands, lips, and manhood have made contact with her body and maidenhood. It was awful and disgusting to the point she couldn't avoid self-loathing for not fighting against it.

Maybe it's always been about looks and appeal. When one if is gifted with a stunning physical appearance, he/she tends to be the center of attraction most of the time. And she hated that feeling. During her pre-teen years, she loved the way she feels flattered whenever people praise her for her beauty, talent, and her lovely personalty. Most kids who are the same age as her and even younger ones idolize her for being the perfect example of woman with exceptional beauty and brain. But it didn't last long when she started to realize what her Grandpa Rob meant by some boys being deceiving and full of temptations. Grandpa Rob always reminded her not to easily fall and give her trust to someone, not even to those who have a mouthful of sugary words. Now she knew why, thanks to those men in her life. It's not that she's stereotyping, it was just unfortunate for her that she had deceiving and men full of temptations in her life like what her Grandpa Rob is always telling her about. Grandpa Rob is just really the man she could trust and protect her when she couldn't hold onto anyone, especially her real parents. Now that she lost contact with him for almost three years, it's only up to her to fight and protect herself, which she constantly fails to do.

As the remaining suds from her body were finally rinsed, she stood up from sitting under the shower and stepped out of the tub. Before she could wrap the towel she grabbed from the rack, her own reflection in the large mirror caught her attention. The mirror allowed her to see the whole outside of herself. She could hardly recall the last time she ever had the guts to look at her reflection in the mirror. Looking at her current physical appearance right now, she could tell that she got skinnier than the last time she checked her body. It didn't surprise her though, especially when her mother often purposely feeds her less to maintain the kind of body she has. She was kind of a heavy eater and lover of sweets but she doesn't gain weight that much. Still, Irene believed that she might force herself to eat heavy on purpose to replace her appealing curves with fats, and doing such control on her eating may be one of the best ways to keep manipulating her. She's got a curvy and slender figure, a body every other girl are desiring to have. Breasts and buttocks that are naturally huge unlike other girls who had to undergo a surgery to enhance theirs. But then again, she hated it. She hated every bit of it.

Her arms crawled up to her chest to cover her bare breasts. It kind of took some time for it to sink in her mind that another man touched used those, and especially used her whole body. Last night has become one of the longest nights in her life, and there's more to come like what Siegrain said. But it was nothing compared from the other longest nights she had for those were the worst. Siegrain is surely one of the sickest men in her life, but a part of her is telling that it is better with him than with the man she despises the most right now. At least Siegrain is a different man, not like the one who stole her innocent away from her. Grandpa Rob has saved her multiple times from those kind of men. He was her savior and protector as she grew up. But the time had to come when she needed to save herself from those kind of people on her own, and she failed to do so. She could hardly imagine how much it would break her Grandpa Rob's heart once he finds out that she ended up being sold to fulfill Siegrain's needs and desires.

All of the sudden she felt her legs slowly weakening until they collapsed on the ground. She found herself leaning her body on the wall while embracing her legs and sitting on the floor. Tears started falling down from her eyes once again. If there is another thing she would die wishing for, that is to never cry again. She hated the fact that no matter how much she tries to stand up for herself, she still ends up losing and crying on a corner. Grandpa Rob motivated her to be a fighter, but in her case with her parents, she couldn't do anything.

 _"Erza, please just let him this night…I'm begging you. He'll leave us if you don't give him what he wants…"_

 _"Come on, sweetheart…give me some sugar…"_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Siegrain carefully read the text printed on the papers faxed to him. He compressed the phone between his ear and shoulder while taking more papers with photographs coming out from the fax machine. "Ultear, are you sure you've gathered everything about her in here?" He asked his 'assistant', Ultear, through the phone. "No, sir, these are only few of the basic information about her three years ago when she was still a model of Sorcerer Entertainment and few clothing lines and magazines." Ultear answered. He was stopped when she did mention Erza being a former model, which made his attention turn to her pictures. Those were few of her modeling photographs for some clothing lines and magazines. She was only 17-19 years old at those photographs. Siegrain couldn't help but study just how young, charming and innocent she was in those photos. Her smiles on every photos are just simply captivating. She was indeed a beauty. Even so, the thought of her being his 'escort' just keeps bothering him. He started wondering how come a beautiful and famous girl like her ended up being a wench.

"Apparently, aside from being a model, she's also a known vlogger and social media influencer in the city of Magnolia. " Ultear added. "We still haven't gather everything about her family background and history. But according to a blog of hers, she is adopted, and we're still trying to figure out the name of her adoptive parents."

"Adopted?" Siegrain raised a brow, and suddenly recalled something during the auction. "Ultear, umm, the lady from the auction did mention that she was 'sold' by her mother. You may ask them about her mother and find out everything about them…"

Little did Siegrain know that Erza was standing on the arched entrance of the dining room and could hear everything about his intention of having her background checked. He was facing on the large glass window while talking on the phone. "Of course, I need to know where this girl came from. She'll be my escort from now on, and will be posing as my wife until I get my inheritance. Also, do schedule a doctor's appointment for her within this week. I wanna double check if she's free from any transmitted disease. Alright, just call me when you have a new update." Then, he hanged up his phone and slipped it inside the pocket of his jeans.

"Umm, good morning." Erza greeted him, immediately making him turn around to her. Surprised by her presence when he just finished talking to his assistant about her background investigation, he couldn't decide how to greet her back. "O-ih, there you are!" He cleared his throat before greeting her back. "Uh, good morning." Erza could hardly look at his eyes directly, not after what they just did last night. With the black off-shoulder cocktail dress he gave her, she felt a lot uncomfortable with half of her breasts, shoulders, and legs too exposed. She wouldn't even want to see how he stares at her right now with it.

"Have breakfast with me now. There's something I need to discuss with you." The bluenette told her and took a few steps to get to his seat at the dining table. Erza followed him headed towards the vacant seat on the opposite side of the table with an empty plate and sat on it. The 6-seater dining table was filled with various breakfast meals which is too plenty for both of them. For Erza, she took it as some kind of blessing for her. It's been a while since the last time she was fed a satisfying and decent meal. She could eat how much she wanted to. After all, it was one of the fruits of being someone's 'whore'. Irene is no longer around to boss her. This man, in front of her, shall take the honor of ordering her around.

Both of them started eating even before they could talk about anything like what Siegrain said. Erza, without any shyness at all, gave herself the freedom to take any of the food served on the table. She was literally starving, especially when Irene didn't even let her have lunch and dinner last night was all about being someone else's itch scratcher. Siegrain did notice that she was longing for food by the way she eats and chews, so he let her have few bites before opening up whatever he wanted to discuss about. Unknowingly to Erza, he was studying her while she was busy eating. Until now he couldn't stop thinking about how she ended up being his paid woman when she had a decent job before. The image of her looking so fragile and innocent while they were doing it last night just keep flashing inside his head. He also wondered why would she and her mother lie about her not being a virgin anymore, like it would matter to him or it would make any difference with the money he bid to get her. All the girls he paid for pleasure are all the same for him anyway, whether pure or not. Though he couldn't help but feel curious who is the lucky bastard that took her innocence.

"I'm sorry I didn't offer you dinner last night." He broke the silence without looking at the redhead's eyes directly. Erza raised her head a bit and tried to look at him straight in spite of the awkward atmosphere between them. She gulped before answering, "It's okay. I understand that I…needed to fulfill my job first". Mentioning her 'job' instantly took most of her appetite away. She could barely lift the waffle on the fork knowing it was one of the fruit of her said job. Images of how she did her job last night started flashing inside her head one by one. Even so, being with her own 'family' is still a lot worse than being with Siegrain. Her freedom from the people she despises the most in exchange of pleasuring him.

As Siegrain was close to finish eating the food on his plate, he cleared his throat before actually opening up what he wanted to discuss with his new 'pleasure giver'. "Erza, do tell me everything about yourself." Erza stopped from eating for a second and progressed for answers she could give to him. "Since you've probably heard about my intentions of having your background investigated, let's not waste time, and just talk about it right now." He continued and took a sip from his coffee. The redhead, still, couldn't utter a word unknowingly where to begin with. Her black eyes remained on the coaster where he placed his cup of coffee back and still could not match with his directly. "T-there's nothing much about my life. I'm just a girl-"

Siegrain scoffed at her, cutting her sentence off, "Nothing much about your life? Your what, just a simple girl who ended up being an escort for better life? Oh, please! You were a known model, and vlogger. You are an adopted child. Is that nothing much about your life?". He started tapping his fingers beside his plate on the wooden dining table. "But that part of your life was like three years ago? Tell me what happened. Where did you end up and how did you end up with this kind of job? For a better life? Come on, you work for me now, so do what I say."

Erza could feel her heart gradually beating fast from the pressure of being intimidated by the man talking to her. Her pre-teen and teenage years with Grandpa Rob are the best and if it was only the recent part of her life she would have written a book about it already for him. But her three years with her real parents are the story of her life she would never even enjoy telling to someone for those were the days she experienced what it is like to be in hell. "Yes, I was a model and vlogger before, but my parents stopped me. Yes, I was adopted when I was ten years old, but my real parents took me when I turned 19." She started.

"Oh, what was your life like with your real parents? I heard your mother sold you at the auction." He asked, making her suddenly feel uneasy.

"I, uh, don't want to talk about it really. But poverty or materialism is not the reason, I just…wanted to get out of their lives, that's all." She answered with her voice stammering a bit.

Siegrain, for the first time in his life, heard a different reason of intention. All the women he bought sold themselves either because of poverty, better life, material things, and the desire to be part of the upper class of society. Lot of questions are currently running around inside his head that he badly wants to ask her and find out on why would she trade her dignity as a woman in exchange of freedom from her 'real' parents that led a toxic life. Nobody knows, only she can answer those. "Hmm…that's odd." He murmured. "What about your childhood? Where did you live before you got adopted? Why did your real parents have you adopted and took you back when you were 19?"

Erza stopped for a moment, not knowing what to answer him once again. She gulped nervously started playing with fingers. "Umm, to be honest, I uh- can't remember my childhood. I mean, I have no idea where I used to live, with whom am I living with, and what was I like that time." She answered. Siegrain who kept being intrigued by her more and more, raised a brow and her and wondered, "You have no idea about your childhood?". The redhead nodded and explained as she finally forced to look at his hazel eyes directly, "Umm, yeah, I had an amnesia when I was ten. I just woke up in a hospital and I had no idea where I came from. My life basically started when I was adopted. And…about my parents, they said they had to leave me in a middle class family's doorstep because they were poor and couldn't raise me. The family didn't take me though instead they brought me somewhere else, which we all have no idea."

"Interesting", Siegrain nodded slightly as his eyes are finally in direct contact with hers. He suddenly remembered how his childhood was the worst of his. It was the part of his life that he always wish to erase. A part of him suddenly wished that it could have been just him that had an amnesia at that age. "So what about your real parents whom you currently used to live in with?" It makes her blood boil time he brings up about her parents. Different are starting to echo in her ears and images are flashing inside her head. They're the last person she would ever want to talk to.

 _"Erza, he wants you. We need him, we can't live without him. He said he'll leave us on our own if you don't do it…"_

 _"All you have to do is to lie down, let him do whatever he wants, and just wait until it is over…"_

 _"Come on, you slut, I thought everything is settled?! Do you want to die in hunger with your mother?! I said open your legs!"_

 _"Don't worry, sweetie, it'll only be painful at first. Mommy is sorry…"_

She suddenly felt the urge to close her legs that are underneath the table as the images that flashed in her head felt real. "Siegrain, I…don't really want to talk about them. They're sick and toxic people, that's all." She said, trying to divert the topic. Siegrain started to sense that there really is something fishy with her parents that she doesn't want to spill out. Well, even if she doesn't tell what kind of parents she has, he can assure he'll be able to have it investigated by his people and the connections he has. "You don't want to talk about it, but I seriously need to know about your background." He sighed hopelessly. "Anyways, I'll still find out about it so why bother to hide it from me. Because aside from the job you are auctioned for I am offering you something else."

Erza wondered what could be the offer he just mentioned. She silently prayed for it not to be something sexual like the service she is currently doing for him. "Offer?" She wondered. Siegrain stood up from his seat and started walking towards the big glass window. "My grandfather told me that I can't have my other shares and inheritance unless…I settle down with a wife and kid. He's giving me just this year to at least find a wife."

"S-so?"

"So…I am offering you to pose as my wife in public and for my grandfather-"

"What?" Erza gasped as unconsciously stood up from where she is seating out of surprise. "No-"

Siegrain turned around to face her. "Of course, it won't be for free. I know that not everything is free nowadays. That's why I'll be doubling the money you are only supposed to get for pleasing me. Name your price and tell me whatever you want." He stood in front of her, closely to her body and lightly pinched her chin. Erza immediately looked away from him. "It's only for a year. If you want we can go on for two more years, that is if you'll agree to carry my child. That'll quadruple your benefits."

"I won't-"

Siegrain took steps forward to get more closer to her, until he finds himself almost pinning her to the wall. "Still 'no'? Oh, come on, I thought all you ever wanted was to get away from you parents? If you settle with me temporarily, you'll get all the benefits you deserved from your work. Once you got them, you can start anew, away from them where you can live without them." He pinned his right hand on the wall beside Erza's face. "What else do you have in mind to make you say 'yes'?" Erza could feel her legs weakening with his presence always around. She felt a lot pressured by him cornering her with his arms. "You know, you could be pregnant right now. I didn't use protection on you last night. Come on, let's make a deal now. Help me get my inheritance and I'll give you anything you want, and that includes starting a new life away from your parents. I can make sure they won't come near you, if that's what you want to."

Erza felt a tear fell from her left eye as she took a deep breath. She'll give it a try. Even if it will be one of the riskiest decision she'll ever make in her entire life. "Alright…I'll do it. But promise me…that you'll do your part." Siegrain scoffed at her with a grin. "Of course, I never break a deal." He then wiped her tears away with his thumb. "But I'm warning you…don't you dare escape from me because I will still find you at every corner of Fiore. Don't you sleep with other men. I hope you can promise those as well."

"I won't…I promise."

"Good. Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
